


Lie

by CharityMercy



Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, bts, jimin - Fandom, k pop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Teaching Jimin a new dance is not as simple as it seems.





	Lie

When you started working for Bighit, you thought it would be easy and fun. Little did you know you would be hiring a gaggle of girls, and then teaching BTS the choreography. The girls were easy to teach, they were little more than accessories for the boys. The boys on the other hand were a handful. You had to train Jungkook to not shy away from the dancers, to touch them without shaking and to make eye contact. That was extremely difficult, but taming Namjoon’s tangle of crazy limbs was the hardest part. Some days he drove you crazy, and it took him a long time to understand certain moves, but once he got it he was perfect every time. 

You still loved it, you were proud at the progress you had made and the dance looked pretty good. Today, you were helping polish the dance moves before performances started next month. You went around the room, dancing with each member, making sure their form was just right. They were almost there, their moves were nearly perfect. Today, for some reason Jungkook was extra nervous so you switched places with his female dancer, getting a better feel for where he needed help. You grab his hand placing it on your lower back, facing him, “You have to actually touch the girl, ok? She needs you for balance.” you tell him as his hand shakes, he swallows hard. You sigh, “Get out of your head, get into the music, the performance. Focus on the dance and not the girl.” He slowly relaxes, dancing like you knew he could. 

It finally clicked for him, this is an act for the performance. He breathed out, his face changing a bit, and you cue his partner back in, watching them dance for awhile until you know all is going well. You move to Namjoon,who is struggling a pinch. His lanky limbs and slightly lost expression is comical, but you don’t laugh. Knowing that if he loses his confidence he will be done for the day, becoming more frustrated, and lost. You grab his hand, “Move with me, mirror my movements,” you tell him. He watches you move, his brows knitted, his mouth slightly agape. You can see the intense concentration on his face, mind working quickly behind dark eyes. He slowly starts to understand, every move clicking into place for him. You smile. He is too focused to even notice, “See, you’ve got it” you tell him. A wide smile spread across his face, “Thanks.” his deep voice rumbles. 

You move on, dancing with each member. Seokjin has had this down for a while, his movements nearly perfect. Taehyung looks lost but his body is in tuned with the song, moving easily. Yoongi needs a bit of adjustment, but is pretty well. Jimin is second to last, he took to this dance like a fish to water. His body easily copying the sensual motions. When you place his hand on your back he leans in, “Could you help me with this after practice? I’m not getting it.” he whispers in your ear. You nod curtly, mind trying to work out where the problem was. You had seen him do this dance with no problem a hundred times but today he is awkward. You try to help him while you are dancing, but it almost as if he isn’t hearing you. You move to Hoseok, who nails it. You’ve never had any problem with his dancing. After he saw it a few times, he could understand it. You have everyone run through the dance a few more times, making small adjustments. Focusing intently on the suddenly clumsy Jimin, he trips over his feet and steps on the girl. You frown, it’s already late so you let them leave. The girls race out, and the boys linger a bit, chatting about where to eat before leaving. 

Jimin closes the door softly as soon as they are out of the room. “Where do you need help?” you ask, sighing a bit. He comes closer to you, until you can feel his breath hit your face, “Can you show me the hip thing again?” he asks, smiling innocently,his eyes tell a different story. You laugh, “That is a thinly veiled attempt to get me alone. I know that you knew this dance. You were perfect yesterday. What did you really want to see me for?” you scold, lightheartedly. “Ooops, you caught me,” he says,his voice a bit deeper than normal. He moves even closer, placing his hand on your back and pulling you flush against him, “I just want to be alone with you” he growls. His plump lips press against yours, at first sweetly soon turning into hungrier kisses. Your heart is beating out of control, as your hands snake to the back of his head and your fingers tangle in his hair. He pushes you against the mirrored wall, grabbing your thigh, pulling it up to rest on his hip. His fingers gripping you tightly. You tug his hair lightly, growing breathless. He moans into your mouth, and grinds against you. His other hand finds his way under your shirt, sweeping over your stomach on the way to your breast. He caresses you through the thin fabric of your bra, before rubbing harder over your nipple. 

You break the kiss to moan and try to catch your breath but his mouth moves to your neck kissing at first, then lightly sucking. You pull his hair harshly to move his mouth from you, he whimpers at the pain. “Don’t you dare leave a single mark on me, Park Jimin.” You scold. He nods, then lifts your shirt over your head, tossing it on the floor behind him, you do the same, marveling at the sight of his toned abs. He presses his thigh between your legs, lips leaving kisses across your chest, hands massaging your breasts. Your hips grind against his thigh, and you gasp at the friction. 

“You are so eager, baby.” he smirks, “Have you had naughty fantasies about me?” he asks, eyes devious. You blush and nod, he looks pleased, “I’ve been thinking about you too.” he growls. He licks his lips, and pulls you to the ground, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. His mouth takes over, leaving kisses that feel like fire down your jaw, neck and chest before lingering on each breast. Taking time to swirl his tongue around each nipple teasingly. You arch your back, pushing into him and he moves his thigh to your clothed core, pressing it against you. You moan, hands moving through his soft hair. You pull his face back to yours, attacking his mouth, your tongue easily sliding into it. You move your hands down his abs, finger nails barely grazing his hardened muscles. You reach his waistband, toying with it for a moment, before slipping past it, palming him through his boxer-briefs. He moans again, breaking away for just a moment, pushing his leg against your soaked core. You move your hips, relishing in the feeling. His hand moves down, feeling over every part of you before rubbing your through your pants. You tug his pants roughly, and he shimmies out of them. He yanks yours down, sighing at the sight of your completely naked. 

He sits between your legs, running his hand up your thighs before rubbing your folds. His finger dips into your entrance, moving slowly and shallowly a few times, before reaching behind him to dig through his pockets. He produces a condom, opens it hastily and rolls it on, eyes on yours the whole time. He grabs your thighs, slowly entering you. You gasp at the feeling of him filling you, your walls pressed against him as he pushes deeper. You let out a quiet moan and he leans down, hands on the floor on either side of your head. 

“You are so tight baby.” he coos in your ear. His mouth finds your neck as he buries himself in you with a quiet grunt. You grind your hips, and feel his teeth graze your sensitive skin. His hips snap against yours and you are unable to repress the loud moan that leaves your lips. His hand quickly clamps over your mouth. “Not so loud, baby.” he whispers, a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. You bite your lip as his hips move slowly, rolling against yours. Your movements meet his, he stifles his soft moan. Your nails gently scrape the skin on his shoulders, and his mouth goes back to your neck, using you to muffle his moans and grunts. His hips begin move faster and you arch your back, closing your lips tightly to keep your sounds at bay. You feel a familiar warmth in your stomach. Your legs move finding a perfect angle, feeling his thighs against yours. Your muscles tense, pulling him against your harshly. His moan is barely muffled, his lips leave your skin for barely a second. “I’m so close, wait for me baby” his voice is smooth, and high. You nearly come undone just from his words, a small noise eeking out of you. You focus pulling him even closer, your breasts mashed against his chest, as you try to make as much skin contact as possible. His thrusts are rougher, and a little erratic. You purposely tense around him, “Y/N, Fuck” he groans out, sending you spiraling, a string of curse words spilling from your lips as you both climax. 

He lays his head, forehead resting against the crook of your neck. You each take a few minutes to catch your breath. Jimin pulls out of you and goes to dispose of the latex, returning as you are getting dressed. He pulls on his pants, then pulls your against his bare chest. His eyes are soft, he smiles, “That was fun, we should do it again” he winks. You giggle, “Yeah it was, but don’t lie to me again, you don’t need any help moving your hips.” you point a finger at him in a fake scold. You playfully shove him and finish getting dressed, before leaving the room. “See you tomorrow, Jimin” you call as you both make your ways to the locker rooms. “See you.” he yells back, flashing you his 1000 watt smile.


End file.
